


Coming Down

by PraiseTheFlyingSpaghettiMonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hallucinations, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Mental Illness, Multi, Murder, Nudity, Sexual Content, Torture, Underage Drinking, Violence, Vomit, Vulgar Language, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseTheFlyingSpaghettiMonster/pseuds/PraiseTheFlyingSpaghettiMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was running, I don't know where to but i was running it was a never ending cycle of fast paced footsteps. I came to an abrupt halt when a blood curdling scream ring through the air around me. Shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shouldn't waste your pretty face

**Author's Note:**

> I have been think about this plot for a long time and it wouldn't let me be so here it is so...... Yay!!

_**I was running, I don't know where to but i was running it was a never ending cycle of fast paced footsteps. I came to an abrupt halt when a blood curdling scream ring through the air around me. Shit** _

 

            ** _Three years before_**

"There is no way in hell i'm going skiing!" Troy shouted form across the room. "I don't see you putting up any ideas" Sabrina snapped back at Troy. "I still think we should go to San Diego, guys think about it nice weather and chicks in skimpy clothes its win for everybody!" David said "This is winter break dumbass! Lets just go to my cabin, and no Troy you don't have to go skiing." I retorted "i'll go to your cabin if your sister is there Sabby!" Alex shouted from her spot next to the tv "how many times must i tell you not to call me that? My name is Sebastian" i said 'i need better friends' I thought to myself. "So it's settled, let's party bitches!" David shouted excitedly.

 

~

"Are you sure I won't be a burden to you guys... It's just that I don't do to well-" Bella started to argue "it's going to be fun Bells it's only going to be five people that you've already met" I tried to reassure her "five? But I thought it was only Troy, Sabrina and Alex who else is coming?" She asked "Marshall and David if you don't count me and Anna" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. She looked at me her eyes widen In shock and excitement "David is coming too?" She whispered more to herself. I nodded smiling as she finally gave in " your a very smart girl with poor choice in men sis" I said as I got up to leave the room. "Did you even ask Anna if she wants to go?" She asked as I was opening the door "no but it's either coming with us or spending winter break at grandma's house with dad." I replied she looked up at me uncertain about whether she should come or stay "I'll come" she said with finality. I smiled at my victory as I walked out the room this going to be fun.

~

                                                                                                     ** _Three years  later_**

 she  _started at me with her knowing Green eyes "what happens when they find out do you think they'll still want to be anywhere near you?" she asked "shut up" I   whispered "do you even care if they hate you or not? do you care if you hurt them?" she was  antagonize me "please just stop talking" I said my voice cracking "do you think what you're doing is right! Do they really deserve this ask yourself that" she kept going "shut the fuck up and get out of my head!" I shouted_ _ather "this is your mind yet you let others control it" she said as she started to fade._

~ 

                                                                                                            ** _present time_**  

"I don't want to spend my break in a cabin with your friends Sebastian." Marshall said in a  angry tone, "Mar if you tried to talk to them then you'd realize that there not that bad, do this for me please" I plead with him he just looks at me not convinced so I reach out to hold his hand "don't you want to spend time with me Mar? We can do anything you want" I say as I gently squeeze his hand "don't you love me?" I whispered as I leaned in close to him "anything I want baby boy?" He quoted with a smile on his face I nodded "we're going to have a great time!" I said excitedly. he let go of my hand and looked around the room "why do you even hang out with those guys?" he asked "what do you mean?" i asked looking at him as he paced the room he stopped and looked at me "they don't even like you they didn't even know you existed up until a year ago, and the only reason they give a damn about you is because of your father!" he responded harshly "Marshall... that's not true" i said with a sigh looking down at my hands 'they are my friends' i thought to myself  he didn't respond instead he walked over to the edge of the bed sitting behind me laying his head on my back he whispers "I'm the only one that cares about you baby boy nobody love you like i do" i nod "we need to stick tougher because we need each other, you'll always be with me you don't need anybody else alright?" he asked in a almost paranoid voice "i'll always be by your side Mar" i said voice cracking. 


	2. Tear yourself apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just not the best of friends with everyone here" - "I understand" "But sitting in the corner by yourself is going to make you like them anymore then you do now-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel the need to complete this. and I will be switching the point of views this chapter is Marshall this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry about that.

**_Time skip two weeks_ **

_Marshall's view_

_I scan the people around me and try to understand everything I can just by looking at them. I need to know who I'm dealing with, I look at the ebony girl named Sabrina hazel eyes dance with excitement, her shoulder length dark brown hair sways as she bounces around unable to stand still. 'To energetic for me' I think to myself "are you Marshall?" A small voice asked me   I turn to the small voice only to find an equally small ivory girl with dull green eye and Matt brown hair that cascade down her back. " I'm guessing you are Isabella?" I  asked "answering a question with a question, I'm guessing that's a yes" she mumbled "I go by Bella" she said in a tone that made it sound like I was supposed to care. "Alright" i   Whispered To myself "did he guilt trip you into coming?" She asked in a knowing tone "no, I'm just not the best of friends with everyone here" God this girl is awkward, i need to find a way to get away from her "I understand, I don't really know these guys" she continued. "But sitting in the corner by yourself is going to make you like them anymore then you do now-" " I think I've had enough of your wisdom for the day" I cut her off with sarcasm as I walked over the rest of the group._

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. Tell me what you think


End file.
